Kapsaicyna
by Weitarou
Summary: Zbiór krótkich miniaturek, których głównym tematem jest kapsaicyna. Co sprawia, że odczuwamy przyjemność z jedzenia ostrych potraw? KugaYuki (pierwsze!)
1. Chapter 1

Akademicka kuchnia swoimi wymiarami oraz asortymentem nie różniła się zbytnio od najzwyklejszej, domowej kuchni; prosty blat, dwie kuchenki, lodówka i parę garnków, zawieszonych pod szafkami z przyprawami. Mówiąc w skrócie, w niczym nie przypominała profesjonalnej kuchni. Przywykły do innych, luksusowych warunków, był tą wizytą delikatnie mówiąc... zniesmaczony.

\- Proszę, Kuga-senpai.

Głuche stuknięcie naczynia o drewniany blat wyrwało go z zamyślenia, przynosząc mu kolejną katastrofę. Wywrócił oczami i oparł podbródek na dłoni, wzdychając bezgłośnie. Jak długo zamierzają kontynuować tę farsę?

\- Znowu jakaś nuda? Litości, Yukihira-chin... - jęknął.

Za pierwszą próbą pomyślał, że to żart. Wyśmiał go, oczywiście, śmiał się wrednie i długo, ale Yukihira uparcie przygotowywał mu kolejne, równie słabe dania, domagając się innej reakcji. Za drugą i trzecią wcale nie było lepiej, czwarta i piąta próba przyniosła wyłącznie nudę. Najwyraźniej szósta również zasłuży na to miano.

Ta była zupełnie biała, jak mleko. Kuga domyślił się, że to mleko kokosowe połączone z kremem z ostrej, białej rzodkwi i bulionem. Przez cienką warstwę drobno startego chrzanu przebijały się białe szparagi i kawałki drobiu w tempurze. Nie było to kontrowersyjne, zaskakujące połączenie, jakiego niegdyś oczekiwałby po Yukihirze. Tamte były złe, ale szósta próba wyglądała na wyjątkowo mdłe danie.

\- Proszę jeść póki gorące, Kuga-senpai - wyraźnie zaakcentował końcówkę zdania, rozciągając usta w szerokim uśmiechu.

Kuga spojrzał na niego spode łba, parę razy otwierając i zamykając usta, ale ostatecznie niczego nie powiedział. To była ta chwila, kiedy już nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego śmiać czy nie. Dumna postawa Yukihiry i jego dania wprawiały go w osłupienie, z którego coraz ciężej było mu drwić. Prychnął głośno, obrócił łyżkę w palcach i zanurzył ją w zupie, chcąc mieć tę porażkę jak najszybciej za sobą.

Z pierwszym łykiem nie odczuł niczego specjalnego, ale drugi przyniósł nowość; wyraźnie zapiekło go w przełyku. Ostrość chrzanu i paru innych przypraw osiadła na jego wargach i języku, ścierając z nich wspomnienie o wcześniejszych daniach.

Zaatakowany z zaskoczenia sapnął cicho, odkładając łyżkę na bok. Podczas gdy tamte podawane z obietnicą ostrości nie były wcale pikantne, to było; ukradkiem wziął jeszcze jeden łyk i wypuścił oddech z płuc, czując na ustach przyjemny ogień.

\- I jak, ostre?

Kugę, wychowanego na bezlitośnie ostrej, chińskiej kuchni, nie ruszały pełne złowieszczej kapsaicyny habanero czy papryczki tabasco, które pochłaniał równie łatwo, co słone orzeszki. Języki Japończyków były nieco bardziej "wykształcone" niż te Europejczyków, ale nie oznaczało to, że adaptowali oni każdą ostrość, jak to było w przypadku Chińczyków czy Tajwańczyków.

Smak ostry, niegdyś nazywany piątym podstawowym smakiem z punktu widzenia biologicznego niósł za sobą tylko doznania bólowe. Z braku odpowiednich receptorów smakowych, uczucie pieczenia jest przekazywane za pośrednictwem zakończeń nerwowych występujących na języku. Do tej pory z rozbawieniem obserwował poczerwieniałe twarze swoich klientów, a teraz...

Nie, to wciąż nie było to - pokręcił głową, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Za sprawą kapsaicyny zawartej w ostrych potrawach, wydzielają się endorfiny, a dodatek glutaminianu sodu pobudzał apetyt...

Endorfiny?

\- Dodałem trochę pieprzu cayenne - wyjaśnił Souma, potrząsając flakonem.

Poza iskierkami satysfakcji, błyszczącymi jasno w złotych oczach Yukihiry, uśmiech w jego wydaniu tym razem wydał mu się inny; kusząca purpura rozlała się na ustach, które były już lekko napuchnięte od kosztowania dań. Kuga bezwiednie przesunął językiem po własnych, wąskich wargach, a następnie przygryzł je lekko, starając się nie roześmiać. Czy on w ogóle poczuł smak potrawy, zanim ostrość wypaliła mu podniebienie?

\- Za szóstą próbą w końcu przygotowałeś coś, co nie przyprawia mnie o mdłości, Yukihira-chin... - skrzywił się, niechętnie przyjmując fakt, że coś go na tym języku jednak zapiekło. W porównaniu z jego własnymi daniami, poziom Yukihiry znajdował się w takim dole, że nie warto było zaczynać dyskusji czy trudzić się pojedynkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu teraz był po prostu zaciekawiony, to wszystko.

\- Za siódmą będziesz błagał o mleko - odparował z szerokim uśmiechem, podając mu Kuaizi i kolejny talerz z czymś, co zapachem i wyglądem do złudzenia przypominało mu Phaal, jedną z najostrzejszych potraw na świecie. Terunori Odwzajemnił uśmiech, wraz z pałeczkami przyjmując kolejne wyzwanie. Yukihira był naprawdę interesujący.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ostatnio mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi..._

Moon Banquet Festival przyniósł wiele niespodzianek i sytuacji, które wprawiły go w lekkie zakłopotanie. Być może samo "zakłopotanie" to zbyt wiele powiedziane, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ta sytuacja była dla niego nowością; w pierwszych dwóch tygodniach tego nie zauważył, w trzecim coś go tknęło, ale już w czwartym był już na sto procent pewny, że ktoś go... śledził. Kiedy oglądał przyprawy na targu, grillował przed akademikiem czy odwiedzał ciasne uliczki w poszukiwaniu nowych smaków, ukrytych budek z ulicznym żarciem, czuł na plecach czyjś wzrok. "Zaniepokojony" i niezbyt obeznany w temacie prześladowań, postanowił się tym podzielić:

 _Coo?_

 _Śledzi?_

 _Jak do tego doszedłeś?_

Bydlęca nóżka, dziczyzna na smyczy, słoik domowego natto i worek pomidorów nie zachęcały jako skuteczne, ale przy tym wciąż niepozorne środki do ochrony osobistej. Do nich później doszła ciężka, groźna mezzaluna, tasak i krótki nóż do oprawiania ryb. Odmówił każdemu. Nie wszystkie sprawy dało się załatwić za pomocą garnka i patelni i choć wiele rzeczy było w jakimś stopniu związanych z kuchnią, tym razem musiał użyć innego, skuteczniejszego sposobu.

 _Souma, teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie..._

Podrapał się w przecinającą brew bliznę i umyślnie wszedł lekkim krokiem w jedną z uliczek, najciemniejszą. Usłyszał za plecami cichy śmiech. Ktoś zadyszał mu w kark i chwycił go za ramię, ale Yukihira był na to przygotowany; odwinął mu się i poinstruowany wcześniej przez Jouichirou, spryskał go obficie gazem i cofnął się, czekając na efekty. Osobnik zatoczył się, oszołomiony niespodziewanym atakiem, a po chwili potrzebnej do zadziałania specyfiku zawył rozdzierająco i padł na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do oczu.

Ostateczne zwycięstwo.

\- Dziesięć procent czystej kapsaicyny... - podrzucił puszką z gazem pieprzowym i złapał ją zręcznie w powietrzu, nie spuszczając wzroku z niedoszłego oprawcy. - Jak podoba ci się taka ostrość, Kuga-senpai?


End file.
